Teenaged Terror
by sez101
Summary: Sam as a teenager..........


Sam Carter lay under the machine it was complex its grey exterior had no marking, no symbols nothing, Daniel had quickly got bored declaring there was nothing for him to translate, consequently he and Teal'c had gone searching for any other signs of civilisations, Jack was playing with his yo-yo sitting against a wall nearby, the UAV had shown a very green planet, grass stretched as far as the eye could see, trees were scares but grouped together in small clusters. In one such cluster it had shown energy signatures hence why Sg1 had been sent out to investigate, arriving they had checked out 2 metres high and 5 wide the circular device, it had giving up none of its secrets that was until Sam had pressed a small dent, a small panel had opened after carefully inspection Jack had allowed her underneath to inspect the inner workings of crystals that made up the machine

"Carter you done yet" A bored voice called

Frustrated I called back I'd been here for about an hour I needed a lot more time, I still hadn't fully forgiven them after the Orlin incident, not one of my friends had backed me up, but I had a duty at the moment to do my job.

"Sir, I am dealing with a totally alien technology here, I never encountered anything like this, ever, and you expect me to do this in an hour, I need more time and quiet Sir" I ranted.

"So another hour" he asked, I didn't bother to answer, instead I focused on the mass of flashing lights, wires, crystals and metal in front of me, I noticed that one area seemed hotter, summarizing it must be the power source I reached to grab a sample, my touch seemed to light the device up, everything started buzzing, bright white light caused me to squint, faintly I heard yelling it sounded like Colonel O'Neill, "Sir" I responded wondering vaguely why my voice sounded so quiet, then the blackness claimed me.

I woke up to see 3 faces looking down on me; I was lying of the floor, in green military BDU's, they were massive for my small size I'd always been small and anyway green was not my colour feeling distinctly at a disadvantage I decided to speak

"Who are you?" I yelled shuffling back, the faces of 3 stranger's changes into shock and concern they stepped back raising there arms in a defensive gesture

"Who are you?" I yelled at them, getting to my feet and backing away hitting a tree, with no escape route I looked frantically around hoping one would just jump out

"Sam its ok" the one with glasses stepped forwards his blue eyes begging for understanding I didn't know why but I felt I could trust him still

"How did you know my name? Where am I? Who are you?" I screamed the questions whizzing around in my head

"Sam, I'm Colonel O'Neill, this Dr Daniel Jackson and this is Teal'c, we are currently on another planet, we know you're um dad" the old guy said I was instantly suspicious what was dad up to now

"How did I get here? I remember being at home…." I trailed off deciding what I was doing at home would not be a good idea to mention, somehow I don't think they have approved especially with Colonel O'Neill being military, he would defiantly tell dad who would promptly kill me

"Sam how old are you?" the one he had called Daniel asked

"14 Why?"

"No reason, come on lets go back to earth" he offers his hand I think it's meant as a sign of trust, I ignore it I have no reason to trust these people, the tall black guy follows me closely, like my shadow, I feel a strange tingle shudder down my spine as he approaches ignoring it for now I carry on walking in the awkward silence

"What kind of name is Teal'c anyway" I ask I can't help but be curious, if this is a dream it's a strange one, but I get the feeling I'm not dreaming I knew drugs could give you serious hallucinations but this didn't appear like one but I never knew

"It means strength; I was given it by my father" I was intrigued but we arrived a some metal ring, around the edge were symbols engraved into it

"What is this" I asked

"A stargate" Daniel replied

"Which is" I prodded, I caught Colonel O'Neill give a slight shake of his head, he didn't want me to know, I felt my anger rise, Teal'c had dialled I noticed the symbols on the thing he was pressing matched those in the gate, and the Stargate's ring was moving, then a flash of blue water whooshed out I felt the power as I moved towards it mesmerised, I touched it my hand went through into the blue water,

"Wow it must take so much energy" I thought not realising I said it aloud until I heard them laugh, Daniel had gone through, curious I followed, surprised to find myself on the other side in a military facility, with Uncle George at the bottom I knew now this had to be dad I didn't know how he had done it but he must have somehow

"Sam?" he asked stepping towards me I stepped back unsure of what was happening the armed guards following my movements around the room

"Uncle George what's going on, where am I?" I asked running to hug him, he returned the hug

"Colonel O'Neill what went on here?" he asked the greying man

"Um, Daniel take Sam to the infirmary"

"But I'm not sick" I told him surprised I didn't need a doctor I was fine then I guiltily remembered the drugs maybe they did know oops!

"We know but this device well it's experimental so everyone needs a check up after they go through it" Jack explained I instantly felt relieved they didn't sound like they knew

Reluctantly I followed Daniel, ignoring everyone looking at me like I was a freak it was nothing new I was use to it from school, at school I was the geeky rebel whose mum died, here I didn't know what I was too these people or even how I got here, this was really weird, Daniel stopped when we arrived at what must be the infirmary judging by the medical stuff we were greeted by a small red haired doctor, she was only a small bit bigger than me, she greeted me with a smile

"Hey Sam I'm Janet, if you'd follow me and sit here" she led me to the corner and I sat on a bed, she listened to my chest and check my pupils

"Ok just need some bloods" she said reaching for my arm

"Woah no way" I yelled jumping off the bed, and moving away from the needle

"No way"I repeated pulling my arm out of her reach, there was no way she was testing my blood, I knew Coke would show up, they'd have to tell dad and I would be so dead, murdered hung out to dry

"Sam we need to make sure your ok" Janet said moving towards me

"No way" I backed towards the door preparing to run; the big black guy Teal'c appeared grabbing me preventing me from running, I felt a strange tingling like back on the planet, this made me struggle harder knowing something wasn't right

"Let me go," I struggled uselessly trying to escape Janet signalled him to put me on the bed, he did and moved away I knew there was no way to escape, Janet stood at the bottom of the bed arms crossed I knew that look she was pissed off, I'd seen it in dad so many times normally coupled with disappointment hers was more understanding

"Now that you can't escape want to tell me what that was about"

"No" I muttered, it didn't work Janet's face remained stern, impassive I knew she wasn't going to back down

"I can always sedate you and take a blood sample"

"Fine but they all got to go, and you got to promise not to tell dad" I told her firmly pointing at all the guards and Tingly Teal'c

"Deal" the airmen including Teal'c left the room

"I snuck out last night and went to a party, I met some people and might have taken something I shouldn't have" I muttered I could feel myself blush

"What" her expression softened and her concerned look grew

"Coke"

"Do you know how dangerous it is, Sam you could have died, drugs are really dangerous, Sam its addictive Jesus how could you have been so stupid" I rolled my eyes I heard this lecture before

"What do you care? Who are you? What the fuck am I doing here?" I yelled back her words striking a cord as she flinched

"Sam we are friends" she shouted

"I don't even know you, you don't care you're like everyone else, nobody gives a Fuck about me, nobody," I screamed tears streaming down my face, again her expression softened into the sympathetic one I was so use to seeing off everyone, I wiped the tears away furiously trying to regain control of my emotions remembering what dad would say, 'Carters don't cry' he hadn't even cried when mum died or at her funeral I had never seen him cry ever

"Sam you are loved, you're mum and dad, Mark, they love and care about you"

"Riiiiiight" I replied she obviously wasn't a close friend of the family or she would have known about mum

"Why wouldn't they? she asked curiously, I sighed wondering where to start

"Janet have you ever woken up in a library after going to sleep and nobody seeing you and nobody noticing at home, have you ever been taken to hospital and have nobody notice and visit even though you were there for over a week, have nobody care, gotten exam results back and excitedly run home remembering nobody will care, because nobody is there" Janet pulled me into a hug I numbly returned it I hadn't told these things to anyone

"Where is your mum?" the pain rose from my heart stabbing me, the tears returned

"She died, in a car accident about 6months ago" I whispered not trusting myself enough to speak anymore 'Carters don't cry' I repeated as my mantra

"Your dad"

"Haven't seen him since the funeral, he went overseas on a mission in the gulf overseeing something, I don't really know," I shrugged not really caring

"And Mark…."

"Well he is meant to be looking after me but he is with umm I think its Claire, this week, I don't see him much he gets angry if I stay in the house too long I'm disrupting the atmosphere" I quoted, shrugging I grown use to it

"So what do you do?"

"School, library, my friends take me out, they said coke would help me forget and chill a bit they think I'm too up tight, I took some before it help I felt lighter, better, alive, so I took some more then I think I passed out on the bathroom floor, I remember being happy I was about to join mum, then I woke up here"

"What about when you ended up in hospital"

"I went out got drunk got into a fight, got a concussion broke my arm, I ended up in hospital woke up 2days later, nobody had asked after me, nothing the staff didn't even know my name, I waited for 5days till I could stop throwing up, and stand then I discharged myself and left"

"Oh God, when was that?" she asked the sympathetic look returning

"About 4weeks ago"

"Ok Sam I'm going to have to take your blood to check if the drug is still there and re-x-ray your arm and head"

"Alright, if you promise dad won't find out" that was my single worst fear

"Deal"

I held out my arm as she withdrew vial after vial of blood, then she released my arm telling me too rest and that she would be back soon and in the meantime I'd be taken for my x-rays, the porter soon came wheeling me away, my arm though still soar felt better I was returned to my bed and left I felt tired it soon overtook me as I drifted off to sleep

I woke to Janet shaking me

"What" I grumbled

"You still have some drugs in your system I want you to drink this it will make you throw up and hopefully purge your system"

"Aww" I moaned her look shut me up

"Ok," I took the black mixture it tasted foul I instantly started retching Janet grabbed a bowl and started to rub my back as I threw up again and again drinking the mixture then re-throwing up

"Ok I think that's enough" She finally said removing her hand from my back it was funny I missed it, it had been a long time since anyone had touched me in a loving manner, I dropped back onto the bed closing my eyes, she sat next to me stroking my hair

"That feels nice" I whispered

"I have a daughter your age she'd never let me do this" she whispered back

"She doesn't know how lucky she is" I whispered back quietly, I almost felt jealous of her daughter and wished I was her daughter, guilty I knew I had to stop this as I was betraying mum so sitting up I hurriedly pushed her off climbing off the bed into the corner bringing my knees up, covering my face with my hands, I couldn't do this to my mum, I didn't notice her come over until she put her arm round me, she sat in silence next to me, it was comfy but I still felt guilty

"So what is up" she asked finally

"Nothing" I mutter not wanting to tell her fighting the tears

"Sam something is wrong I can tell"

"How? You don't know me" I told her

"I know but I'm learning" she told me with a smile

"Please I don't want to talk about it" I asked her begging her,

"Ok, you need to sleep" she helped me up and walked me to a nearby bed this time she didn't stroke my hair standing back watching from the door, I felt myself drift off until I heard voices by the door

"How is she" it sounded like Uncle George he had looked old earlier he sounded it now worried was evident on his voice

"Emotionally she seems a wreck, there were drugs in her system consistent with her memories and also Naquidia it seems a combination of 14year old Sam and our Sam"

"I remember Sam at 14, I remember that night she overdosed, I got a call from my frantic daughter she was also in with the bad crowd I think Daisy dragged her in, anyway Sam was unresponsive I drove her to the hospital and carried her in my own arms, she was so thin so light I was so scared she wouldn't wake up I didn't know what Jake would do if he lost his daughter as well as his wife, she survived and we had a long talk we got everything sorted I got Jake recalled he wasn't happy but realised his responsibility to his family and got an office job more 9-5 I dread to think what would have happened if she hadn't made it" I sat in silence I remembered none of this, why, why was I the only child around here, why did everyone know I me but I didn't know them, what was that strange device, I had so many questions I knew they wouldn't answer, they had moved away from the door I knew this was my chance, I got up I was in a stupid gown nearby was a cupboard it contained linen I grabbed the scrubs and changed they were still to big, then snuck out there were no guards that I saw I reached an office and ducked inside hopefully it would give me some answers, the newspaper on the side headlined

"US soldiers killed in Iraq" I read, feeling sick I checked the list, please God let dad be ok, there was no Colonel Carter listed the relief was immense the icy chill that had engulfed my heart receded until the date caught my eye

23rd January 2003 was next to the title it wasn't possible, I sank to the floor the newspaper still clutched in my hand, I fought back the tears again, the door opened I sank behind the desk

"Sam I know your in here" I recognised the voice it was Janet the anger rose it was time to find out the truth, I stood up crossing my arms

"Yes Doctor"

"Good you've had most the base looking for you"

"Your point" I looked her in the eye it was home truth time

"Who am I?"

"Samantha Carter" she replied giving me a no der look

"I know but I'm not your Samantha Carter am I?" I asked dreading the answer

"No, you're a younger version of our Samantha Carter, you have an anomaly in your blood work that you didn't have at 14, but still have the drugs its like you were combined together"

"So how you gonna fix this" I kept my voice calm devoid of all the fear building inside

"We are not sure you see our Sam didn't mention visiting us leading us to believe it is DNA manipulation, somehow our Sam was turned into a combination of her and you so we now are working on why and how we change it back"

"What is going to happen if you can't?"

"We don't know yet hopefully it won't come to that" she replied

"So what now?" I asked fearing the answer

"Bed you have had a long day" she took my hand I let her, the betrayal feeling returned

"I shouldn't be doing this" I whispered a tear escaping running down my cheek

"Why?" she asked just as quietly

"I feel like I'm betraying her," my voice broke the tears coming more regularly

"Why?" she asked again

"Cus I'm having fun" I whispered closing my eyes to try and prevent the onslaught of tears

"Sam would your mum want you to be miserable"

I thought about it, mum was the most fun loving person ever, whenever I was upset she had always cheered me up saying be being sad was a waste of a smile, thinking about my mum I realised I was smiling it hadn't hurt the aching painful feeling I felt clench my heart lifted a little

"No I guess not" I conceded her point

"Good, now bed, come on" she dragged me to my feet leading me back to the infirmary, from somewhere she pulled out a needle

"What's that?" I asked

"Something to help you to sleep" she pushed some of the liquid out and carefully picked up my arm 

"Is that ok" her eyebrow rose almost daring me to say no, I couldn't I trusted her even though I'd known her less than a day

"Sure stick me" I held out my arm full of false bravado she did

"Ow" I yelled a foggy feeling clouding my brain

"Night Sam" she whispered

"Night Janet" my eyelids became heavy I closed them

Light intruded on my dreams groggily I opened my eyes

"Hey Sam tired?" a male voice said I recognised him

"Daniel right"

"Yes, I brought you some cloths I thought it may be more comfy"

"Thanks" I sat up taking the bag inside was a pair of jeans, black combat trousers, there were several tops, one olive green, blue, red, pink, then there were underwear and socks, and 2jackets, a leather one and a brown one, I instantly loved the leather one, the shoes were trainers white nikey

"Excuse me I'm going to get changed" I looked down remembering I was still in scrubs Daniel regarded them curiously but said nothing sheepishly I smiled

"I'll wait here then we can get breakfast ok" I belatedly realised how hungry I was, and nodded taking the bag to the nearby toilet, after showering I chose the jeans, surprisingly they fit, then the red t-shirt and the leather jacket checking my reflection I looked ok, the trainers were a little tight but I'd worn worse, Daniel was waiting outside

"Hi" I greeted him

"Ready?" he asked

"Yep sure lets go" the silence was awkward neither of us saying anything, walking the corridors whispers and stares followed me

"So you married" I asked desperate to start a conversation

"Yes," the one word answer confirmed what I knew this was going to be difficult

"Cool what's her name?"

"Shar'e"

"That's a nice name unusual,"

"Yes it is" a dreamy smile drifted across his face

"Do you have any kids?"

"No" he replied vehemently I stopped walking scared I'd over stepped the mark

"I'm sorry" I whispered worried what he was going to do, most of dad's friends ignored me with the exception of uncle George I think that was because I was friends with his daughter, the rest of dad's friend would have yelled at me some would have hit me all were military, Daniels expression softened he came over I backed away deciding if I should run

"No I'm sorry Sam it's a touchy subject you see my wife was abducted I couldn't save her she was pregnant at the time, I lost my child, she is still out there somewhere" his eyes watered over

"That's so sad if it's any help you would have made a great dad" I told him genuinely you could tell he appreciated it

"Thanks" he carried on walking as if nothing had happened I followed behind worried the switch had been scary I could see the inner turmoil whizzing around inside him matching my own

Arriving the food was inedible I walked past the boring drab food until I caught something blue at the end skipping the rest of the food I took 3 blue Jell-O's and sat down on my own, Daniel, Jack and Teal'c joined my smiling at my choice

"Is my food funny" I asked

"Nope" Jack returned

"Okay" I didn't believe him, Janet joined us sitting down opposite me

"Hello Sam how are you today" she asked lightly

"Ok" I replied

"Sam what's that on your plate" she asked

"Jell-o" I told her wondering where this was going

"Do you think Jell-o is a nutritious breakfast for a growing 14year girl" she asked arms folded

I keep silent, anger building nobody had told me what or when to eat since mum was alive since then nobody cared if I did or not, I had been known to skip days of meals, I found eating so boring I preferred to be reading or doing something, consequently I knew I was underweight

"Well?" she asked anger rising everyone else was looking in interestedly

"Probably not, but it was the only thing edible, anyway what are you my mother"

"No I'm your doctor" she replied calmly my anger hit boiling point I exploded it didn't happen often but when it did that was it

"No your not I met you yesterday I have no idea who any of you are, I'm not even sure who I am any more just leave me alone and butt out of my life"

I screamed at them aware of everyone looking at me I ran, nobody tried to stop me though I could hear someone shout stop, I didn't know where I was going till I found an elevator, I jumped inside pressing the top number 14, inside I was alone I wanted to go home, this place was freaking me out big time, the lift beeped and opened, I walked out calmly like I belonged, nobody looked at me weird, then I found another elevator figuring it was worth a try I pressed 1 coming out on the surface, the sun was out even though it was freezing, a guard walked over

"We need you to sign out" he told me

"Ok" I took the clipboard signing it Susan Pearson so he wouldn't get too suspicious he took it back I walked off before he could say anything, the gates were open guards either side, I didn't know if I was allowed to leave or not but I suspected I wasn't, I stood debating what to do, go back and face the music after all they seemed to be the ones with the answers or risk it, instead I walked a short way away to think, I didn't notice a man coming up behind me I didn't recognise him but something inside screamed I don't trust him at all but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt

"Hello Samantha"

"It's Sam" I told him

"So the rumours were true,"

"Depends on the rumours" I shrugged not wanting him to think I cared

"What you doing"

"Standing thinking" I told him

"My name is Maybourne"

"That's nice" it didn't mean anything to me

"I need your help we have some technology we need you to help us with"

"Why me?" I tried to seem non-committal but I felt scared I wanted to run but my feet wouldn't move

"You have something in your blood the devices need to work" he smirked making me feel uncomfortable, I knew it wasn't the coke

"The Naquidia" I asked backing away

"Yes" he nodded

"No" I told him backing further away, his face changed really scaring me

"Shame I was hoping you'd be willing never mind we will do it the hard way"

I found my feet and ran for it, something hit me in the thigh I pulled it out it was a tranquiliser dart, my legs were numbing but I was determined to carry on running and escape the guards weren't far now about 200 metres across the car park I shouted for help feeling another hit me in the arm again I pulled it out feeling even more lethargic, I spotted Janet, Jack and Daniel running out of the tunnel I screamed for them to notice me, not caring that I was crying, Daniel noticed me as something hit me again in the thigh near the other one, he started running towards me the others following Jack was barking orders as I felt my legs give my arms wouldn't move enough and I landed face first on the tarmac, my eyes closing I wondered with whom I'd wake up, I really hoped it was Janet and Sg1

I could hear beeping, persistent beeping, I didn't open my eyes if Maybourne had gotten to me first I figured it was better to remain unconscious before I became a lab rat

"Doc I think she is waking up" I heard someone shouting, I recognised it, Jack, thankfully I opened my eyes

"Hi" I whispered my voice croaking he smiled at me

"Hey, you know this is getting to be a habit" he joked

"Sorry" I apologised, noticing Janet was walking over

"Hey how are you feeling?" she asked smiling and taking my pulse

"Sleepy, what happened?" I asked my memories fuzzy I remembered running away

"Maybourne tried to kidnap you" Jack told me

"I'm sorry" I said again I shouldn't have run off it was stupid

"Why he was going to try and get you anyway but don't worry we sorted it" he smiled clutching my hand

"And Janet I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted at you I know you were just doing your job, but this is new to me normally nobody cares what I eat or when not since mum died, you remind me of her so much she was like you" I told her truthfully

"I'm sorry top I should have respected you more, but I was worried as a doctor and a friend you're underweight for your age"

"I know, my doctor told me to stop skipping meals, I just forget I get caught up in something I don't remember" they shared a knowing smile with I ignored

"They were right you need to look after yourself" she lectured

"Yes mom" I replied jokingly then realising what I said I sat up ready to run to distance myself, my head was still woozy Janet was there pushing me back into bed, Jack had made himself scare

"It's ok Sam I know," she sat down on the end of the bed taking my hand in a friendly gesture sitting on the edge of my bed

"You love your mum, I'm not trying to take her place, I never could however I do want to be your friend is that ok" she asked nervously

"I guess" I smiled at her she smiled back before standing up

"Now sleep the sedative hasn't totally worn off yet and you have visitor's later remember I was telling you about my daughter she has agreed to come and keep you company"

"Sure" I yawned closing my eyes and falling straight to sleep again, I woke up to hear quiet voice talking thinking I was asleep, I didn't feel like enlightening them

"So any news" Janet's voice echoed around the infirmary

"No they are totally stumped" I recognised it as O'Neill's voice

"So what happens to Sam now" her concerned voice asked

"Well she has to go to school and she can't stay on base as she is a security risk and it's to dangerous, its the same with Jacob and the Tok'ra I mean imagine if the Gould found out, we are having enough trouble with the NID on earth, her brother can't have her as he doesn't have clearance we are looking into getting him clearance if not she'll be adopted by someone with clearance" my heart broke they were trying to get rid of me passing me off to someone else

"What about someone on base I already have Cassie 1 more won't hurt" Janet offered my heart soared that would be so cool to live with Janet

"I can check but you are a single parent who works long hours and has 1 child I doubt they would let you after all the arrangement we made after Cassie didn't exactly work" I peeked he was smiling at her friendly

"I can cope they are old enough to look after each other" she argued

"Well Carter isn't the best example for her after all we already caught her on coke I don't want Cassie exposed to that she is practically my daughter, also Cassie has unique needs and experiences Sam is too young to be exposed to them"

I fought back the tears silently begging Janet to defend me

"I guess you have a point there but she said it was the one off and I believe her"

"How many addicts say that?"

"I guess your right"

"And how weird would it be to have Carter stay with you" he joked

"Huh"

"You'd forever be looking for similarities between her and our Carter,"

"You're right but…."

"Doc your not doing this out of guilt are you?" he asked my heart clenched

"What do you mean?"

"The Orlin thing, I know how close you got to sectioning her"

"It could be now you mentioned it" she admitted

Their footsteps died away, I let the tears fall freely unsure what to do I couldn't run or I'd be a lab rat, dad was out of the country somewhere, Mark well Mark was Mark, Janet didn't want me either or only out of guilt, my only option was to find Uncle George, I slipped out of bed thankful that my clothes were on the dresser next to my bed, I changed quickly into my black combats and olive green t-shirt hoping I'd fit in more and people would take less notice, as I remembered the gate was on level 25 so it made sense that uncle George's was around there. I followed the same path to the elevator this time hitting 25, as the lift stopped I ran out, a passing airman got in without seeing me, straight on were some stairs there were alarms coming from it, I crept forwards,

"Chevron 7 locked we have MALP telemetry in 2 1" a male voice said

"No sign of any locals" another observed, 4men were standing round a small tv

"Sg3 you have a go" uncle George said relieved I stepped forwards

"Hey Uncle George can I have a word?" I asked ignoring the shocked looks from the people there

"Sam how did you get here?" he asked tenderly bending to my level

"I snuck out please can I have a moment" I tried to keep the begging out of my voice keeping the tears at bay

"Sure my office, Colonel suit up you ship out in 60minutes" he ordered leading me by the hand leading up past a conference room into his office, some kind of map was on the glass opposite his desk, it seemed fitting

"Hang on a minute" he picked up the ringing phone

"She is here, don't worry she appears fine"

"Yes Doctor" he hung up I gave him a sheepish smile

"So Sam what did you want to talk about?" I took a deep breath ready to tell all

"I want to be emancipated legally; I know nobody wants me here so it makes sense" his face went from serious to surprised in seconds

"Who said nobody wanted you?" I closed my mouth I didn't want them to get into any trouble on my account

"Does it matter," his look made me think otherwise

"Look you guys all work long hours, my dad isn't around as he is with the Tok'ra and Mark hasn't got the classification required so if you emancipate me then I will be out of your hair"

"Where did you say Jacob was?" he asked his face going serious, I realised belatedly my mistake

"With the Tok'ra" I told him, his face was angry at who I didn't know I was hoping it wasn't me,

"Who are the Tok'ra" he asked

"Um I don't really know but it has something to do with the Gould" I told him tearing up again I'd screwed up, I knew it, hopefully he would agree to it so I could leave

"Sam I don't know how you heard these terms but they are classified I need you to promise you won't repeat them" he asked solemnly I nodded

"I promise"

"Good now about your future it is true that the scientists are failing to make any sense of how the machine works mainly because we can't risk sending another team back to the planet, as there were no markings on the outside nobody knows what happened so currently it looks like your stuck, now Jacob is a member of a top secret organisation so it isn't feasible for you to stay with him, Mark also can't he wouldn't understand, we are considering Doctor Frasier as a possible she already has a daughter your age so you should fit right in" he told me

"No that wouldn't work!" I blurted out remembering what she had said she didn't want me, or if she did it would be out of guilt for my older self

"Why" he asked curiously caringly, my eyes welled up a few escaping I wiped them away blushing, nobody was meant to see you cry, Carter's didn't cry, quit or disobey orders the 3 house rules

"Cus I'd be a bad influence of Cassie" I told him, deciding not to mention the other stuff I didn't think I was meant to know

"Why"

"Cus of the drugs" his face went to surprise again

"I thought that was a one off"

"It was but nobody believes me, I only took 2 lots to help me forget it worked but I didn't like it I lost control I couldn't control myself and it scared me" he was smiling at me

"What" I asked him I had just told him I was on drugs and he was smiling

"Someone told me exactly the same thing exactly 20years ago I believed her then and I will believe her now" he smiled at me

"Well you're the only one who does believe me" I sulked

"I'm sure Janet believes you"

"She doesn't want me, I'm not forcing her" I told him firmly folding my arms

He sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win

"I think its time to clear a few things up, what exactly did they say" he asked me I knew from his expression he was pissed off. I recited the whole conversation to him his face remained impassive the whole time

"Very well, I believe Cassie Dr Frasier's daughter is here now I hope you will get along, don't be too bad an influence" he joked

I rolled my eyes standing up Cassie was waiting outside

"Hi" I said nervously waving; she had mousy brown hair and looked slightly older

"Hey Sam" I smiled waiting for her to say something

"We have to stay on base do you want to grab something to eat" she asked

"Sure" I figured it couldn't hurt she led the way I followed her

"So how old are you again" she asked

"14 what about you"

"16"

Arriving I got blue Jell-O an sat down Cassie arrived with 2 trays loaded with food

"Mum gave me the lecture you have to eat more apparently and blue Jell-o doesn't count"

"Whatever" I took the tray shoving food in my mouth not noticing what it was

"Eugh" I stopped at her disgusted look

"What"

"Your eating beans, curry and mash together" looking down it did look horrid, as it had mixed it had taken on a grey-brown colour, with multicoloured lumps

"So" I shrugged we sat in silence I'd had worse I wasn't exactly known for my cooking to often I'd eaten leftovers before and I'd cooked it in the first place I hate cooking and it hated me,

"Hey want to go to Jack's quarters he has a play station" she offered

"What's a play station?" I asked

"I'll show you" she took my hand pulling me through the corridors of the SGC till we got to a door, she knocked there was no answer so she opened the door and went in, I followed she sat on the bed switching the TV on and grabbing two devices she gave one to me

"This is jump, that's duck, that's shoot, use the arrows to direct the character got it"

"Sure", we sat playing for over 2hours I wasn't too good but Cassie seemed to enjoy it.

"Wow your really improving" she said as I beat her for the 1st time strangely I felt proud of myself

"Thanks Cass can we get something to eat now" I asked,

"Sure come on" she dragged me to the lift on the way we encountered to guys in suits whose faces lit up on seeing us

"Samantha Carter we have been looking for you" I backed away bumping into Cassie who also backed away I felt uneasy these guys gave me the creeps

"Why" I asked

"We have a proposition for you" they came forwards

"What" I tried to sound braver than I was, he took me by the arm dragging me down the corridor, the other stood by Cassie

"Well"

"Face it Sammie nobody here wants you if they do have you it will be because Hammond ordered them too, come with us, I promise we won't hurt you, you see we know from your adult self your talented so we want in, in return you take a look at some projects for us when your older" the deal seemed fair but I didn't trust him something about his face screamed NO

"No" I backed away but he still had my arm grasped

"It would be a shame if Cassie got hurt," he glanced down the corridor to where his sidekick was standing next to Cassie, she was looking at me concerned, the guy lifted his jacket enough to reveal a gun, I got the hint Cassie didn't see

"Ok just don't hurt Cassie" he signalled to the guy he smacked her on the head with a pistol, then pushed her into a store cupboard and locked the door

"We don't want her to run and tell now come on", he grabbed me pulling me along the corridor to an empty box

"Get in"

"Huh" I looked at him he looked serious but he couldn't be could he

"Security has increased since your last attempt" he picked me up and threw me pushing my head down the lid closed with a thunk then a hammering sound began the top of the box vibrated, they were nailing it down, I started screaming banging the top of the box, hating the darkness being trapped alive, too many horror movies haunted me the volume of the box and my rate of breathing meant I had enough oxygen for 3hours if my calculation's were correct. I panicked even more

"Shut it or we will hurt your friend" the guy shouted kicking the box I didn't stop

"The more you shout the quicker your oxygen runs out" he reminded me, I calmed down steadying my breathing.

I lay at an awkward angle in the box, the blackness echoing, in, out, in, out, I really didn't like this but felt that I had little choice in the matter, I couldn't let anyone get hurt because of me that wasn't the Carter way, the crate moved jerking, I could hear footsteps and the 2guys complaining about some General at area 51 requisitioning all these artefacts, I kept quiet, an airman asked them to sign out they continued down the corridor

"We need to open that for security reasons" one said my heart soared they were going to find me

"Can't it's sensitive Major Carter would kill us if it got broke" the guard didn't get the irony in the statement,

"We will still need to check" the guard said the weight of the box jerked slightly I heard a gun shot, and then several others returned fire I couldn't tell who was winning, one came into the box hitting me on the upper arm I screamed, I could feel the blood dripping out I remained silent hoping nobody had heard it not wanting Cassie to get hurt finally I got some answers as I heard Colonel O'Neill's voice

"What happened" he asked

"We tried to check the contents of this box"

"Well open it" his impatient tone left no room for interpretation

"Sir I need to get these men to the infirmary" that was Janet I could trust Janet right

"Janet" I said, the room went quiet, then

"Shit open it now" Colonel O'Neill yelled, through the bullet hole an eye appeared it gazed in at me

"Sam we will get you out" I realised it was her eye at the hole I could hear hammering someone yelling for a crow bar

"Sam are you ok you weren't hit were you?" she asked I was glad she couldn't see me blushing

"Umm only once" her eyes was back immediately

"Where" she asked trying to check me over

"On the arm, its not too bad, Oh god Cassie" I reminded myself

"Where is she" Janet's stern tone was back she sounded scared

"Sam where is Cassie?"

"They locked her up in a cupboard downstairs by Colonel O'Neill's quarters I think she was hurt bad", Janet look torn between the two of us,

"Go" Colonel O'Neill ordered she hesitated

"She is your daughter Go" no more hesitation she left running down the corridor

"Stand clear" he ordered I ducked lower squinting in the light he smiled at me I smiled back he gaze went to my arm

"Shit Sam lets get her to the infirmary" he ordered I was hauled out surprised at the amount of people, I was dumped on a gurney and rushed down the corridors, a quick glance at my arm showed blood and a lot of it,

"Woah" I found myself smile, I was unsure why but shocked at the blood I was losing

"It's okay Sam" Jack reassured me taking my hand I pulled it away his face crumpled to a querying expression I didn't want his pity, not when he thought I was a druggie and only hung around out of sympathy and guilt

Janet and Cassie weren't there instead was another doctor who introduced himself as Warner, I smiled, he looked at my arm

"Looks like a flesh wound" he observed

"I'll x-ray it to make sure there are no fragments of the bullet in your arm then a few stitches and you'll be as right as rain"

"Cool" I said simply lying back on the bed waiting I was wheeled into X-ray then back into the infirmary, Janet and Cassie had arrived, Cassie was lying on a bed at the end unconscious, she had a large bandage on her head, Janet stood by talking to Jack, Daniel and Teal'c, Jack was sitting on a chair clutching her hand, no one looked round at my arrival, I found myself getting jealous slightly disappointed nobody had come to see how I was but I was use to hiding disappointment after so much let down by my dad, I lay there smiling at the nurse who came to clean my wound, Warner came back and stitched me up, then he dressed it and put it into a sling giving me a shot of antibiotics

"Can I go now" I asked the first words I had spoken in a while

"Sure I'll have a guard escort you to quarters for your own safety of course"

"Whatever" I shrugged it didn't bother me I was kind of glad I wouldn't be alone, Teal'c walked over

"May I escort you Samantha Carter" he gave a slight bow with the use of the dreaded name

"Sure 1 condition its Sam, not Sammy or Samantha just Sam" he smiled and lead the way I trotted beside

"Can I ask a question?"

"I believe you just did"

"Well another one"

"Yes"

"Why do I get a funny tingly feeling when I'm around you?" he stopped walking and faced me

"You have Naquidria in your blood; this reacts with my symbiotie,"

"Symbiotie what's that?"

He continued walking,

"It is a parasitical creature that lives within me in return I receive perfect health and an extended life"

"Wow sounds cool"

"It is not, when the creature reaches full maturity it takes a human host, they can be evil called Gould or good called Tok'ra"

"Hey dad is a Tok'ra" he looked surprised his eyes widening

"Indeed your older self was possessed by a Tok'ra"

"What happened?" I had to know somewhere in my mind a memory was calling

"The Tok'ra was called Jolinar she jumped into your body without your permission"

"She died to save my life" I whispered, he heard me regarding me curiously

"You remember?" it was more of a statement that a question, I could feel a sense of panic, trying to shout for help, almost hurting Cassie. Emotionally blackmailing my friends, I was aware of a hand clutching my arm, my head hurt, memories flooding back, darkness yelling

"I'm here," I shouted again and again clutching my head I noticed I was on my knees Teal'c had called for a medical team, suddenly it stopped I felt sick, promptly throwing up, I remembered someone touching me hating it but knowing it was necessary, Binar, Sokar, Netu, Martouf, words that meant something and nothing ran through my head, I realised I was screaming but couldn't stop the outside world meant nothing, something dug into my arm, Janet's face swam in front of me, I was muttering as the memories hit me, from a distant time equations swam somehow I understood, friendships, lovers, deaths, missions all came back to me, my eyes felt heavy to open, someone was holding my hand

"Sam come on wake up" it was Janet, I opened my eyes she was smiling, next to me was Daniel and Jack

"Carter that's an order"

"I'm awake" I said surprised at how weak my voice sounded

"Good remember what happened?" Janet asked

"Turned 14 then remembered everything how old am I now" I asked my head swimming with memories

"Physically you are back to your original age"

"What Happened?"

"You collapsed in the corridor screaming muttering, we only got snippets but it appeared to be your memories, we sedated you, then you slipped into a Coma for 2 weeks your body rapidly aged in that time"

"Wow how is Cassie?" I remembered the men hitting her on the head

"Better it was a mild concussion she is back at school constantly asking how you are"

"I'm fine"

"Yes you are" he smiled at her taking my hand and rubbing it gently

"Aw God does everyone know what happened"

"Err I'm afraid so" I groaned just what I needed she smiled

"How long" I asked

"Well this whole thing was 3weeks we figured it was the antibiotics that broke down whatever it was I doubt we will ever know what really happened"

"Thank you Janet for everything" I told her sincerely

"That's ok I'm just glad you are you again one teenager is all I can cope with"

The end…….

So what did you think I'm aiming for 5 reviews not ambitious but it's an aim so please……….


End file.
